phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RRabbit42
Archives: 2009: January-June ● July-September ● October-November ● December 2010: Jan ● Feb ● Mar ● Apr ● May ● June ● July ● Aug ● Sep ● Oct ● Nov ● Dec 2011: Jan ● Feb ● Mar ● Apr ● May ● June ● July ● Aug ● Sept ● Oct Ongoing projects — Newsletters — Affiliated wikis discussions New here and not sure where to begin? When you first come to a wiki, you may not know how to make an edit or where to start. Take a few minutes and read the page. That will give you some important tips. Next, the "Help" area of the Community Portal has a lot of good information about how to make edits. You can also check the "Contributing to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki" section right above it for other advice on more advanced editing. If you make a mistake, don't worry. We can fix pretty much all mistakes, with most of them being fixed by clicking on Undo in the History of a page. As long as you're not deliberately causing problems or spreading spam, an occasional mistake is no big deal. If you still need help, click on "Leave message" at the top of the page and let me know what you need help with. Reply notes If you leave me a message, I will put the reply here. I do not like having to go back and forth between different Talk pages to follow a conversation. It's a bit like if someone leaves you a note in the living room, so you go to the garage to leave them a message, then they go back to the living room to leave you another message, you go back to the garage for the next note, and so on. You usually don't do that in real life. You and the other person are in the same room when you talk, or you're on the same phone call, or another similar method. Likewise, it's simpler and cleaner to reply to all messages here. Affiliated Wikis update Anyone that has asked about creating an officially-affiliated wiki in another language (Dutch, Spanish, German, etc.), I haven't forgotten about this. I will be working on this again starting this weekend. One of the biggest things is that I need to get the info on the file pages straightened out. We can worry about uploading better screenshots later. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) : Most messages relating to this have been moved to the new Affiliated wikis discussions page. Question on the shortest song.... Hey...I'm wondering if "Space Adventure" should be the shortest Phineas and Ferb song...because the length is 00:05....because it says that the song "I Want Nothing" is the shortest song, but the song's length is 00:08 Clanice 11:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) : "Space Adventure" is a jingle, "I Want Nothing" is an actual song. : Although, the shortest jingle is not "Space Adventure", it's tied between Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus and "So Peanutty" with 0:04. And I'm like "What happened to the admin?" Nothing! 21:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Still to be checked. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Monobook Coding The Monobook coding for this wiki--my version--is ready. You can view it yourself here. Note that I cannot see the changes for myself, probably due to a caching issue. However, you may be able to see it now, or after a while, since a similar thing happened when I (with help) made a new Monobook CSS for Ben 10 Fan Fiction (which I modified into here). Also, it comes with a sidebar for FREE! (Plus copying and pasting fee. :P) One more thing: update the site notice. It still mentions voting for the fan-picked Phineas and Ferb a month after it was over. Dweebs, that's a soccer ball! ''This'' is a football! 23:50, September 20, 2011 (UTC) : That looks pretty good. I think Topher mentioned elsewhere that we don't do much with the Monobook skin, but I do want to get it updated because I think that's what's used when I check the wiki on my BlackBerry. It can't display a lot, but the menus should be the same as what we have on this Oasis skin. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:00, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Missed the part about the site notice. I'll change it in a few minutes. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:29, September 22, 2011 (UTC) (Completed a couple hours later that night.) Wheres the bunny? Is there/going to be a page for the Wheres the Bunny? Sweepstakes? I entered the code for it and i can tell you what some of the prizes are if there is. - ''Ferb♥er''''What?!*sigh* I was in Ferbland again''"I'm not a Brit or a Yank. I'm just Ferb." 02:14, September 28, 2011 (UTC) : We've got a blog about it, but it might be worthwhile to make a page for it. I'll look for the Nesquik next time I go into the grocery store. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:59, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :: I just found it at the store tonight. As soon as I use enough to fish out the game piece (I don't want to cheat and pour it out just to get the "prize") and see what it's about, we can work on a page. The contest will be going on through the end of March, so it's definitely something we should bring to everyone's attention, just like we did with the Summer Vacation Summerizer. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:27, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Merging were-cow on a rampage / run We got a problem on a new song from the title above that suggest to be merge into one article that I agree on it. In youtube, someone make a song that merge the two song and called it "Were-cow". So can you look at this and fix it? Patrickau 26 13:18, October 10, 2011 (UTC) : I haven't watched the episode again since the premiere, so I don't remember if the two songs are similar. If they are, it's probably the same song. We had that happen once or twice before. I'll check into it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Request I made a rollback request a couple days ago, which I think I made a mistake somewhere when I made it, and it hasn't been looked into yet. I rather not fix it myself cause I might just make it worse -- steve26113 08:09, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : Looks like I need to fix the template you tried to use, then I can check on your request. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:26, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Idea I'm not sure if this idea will be that easy, but: MediaWiki:Emoticons It says you can change the emoticons. Maybe we can put P&F smilies there! But it may not be easy, since you have to make it the right size, and it can't end up as a white, black, or whatever background. Do you think this a good idea? And I'm like "What happened to the admin?" Nothing! 22:33, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the reminder. I saw some other wikis using larger icons, so I wanted to find out exactly how they worked. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:30, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Alternate reality problem and a blog "User:travisplatypus" change the Candace (alternate reality) to Candace Flynn (Alternate Reality) can you sort this out? Patrickau 26 02:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Second note: he also created a blog that you and Topher208 that deleted before about a fan-fiction. Patrickau 26 03:29, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : I think you got the first one straightened out already. We never hear her last name in those futures, so we don't know if she kept her maiden name or hypenated it like her mom did, or if she even got married at all. There were two alternate realities, and we use lower case for descriptions instead of capitalized for a formal title. So, it's just "Candace (alternate realities)". : For the blog, this time it's just a preview with a link to where the main story is, so that should be okay. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:26, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Phineas y Ferb Fanon Wiki I have create a Spanish version if the fanon wiki and was wondering if you could tell me how you got the P&F logo on here. Travisplatypus 03:38, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : At the bottom of the screen is the "My Tools" link and inside that, you'll find the Theme Designer. You can use that to upload the picture that you've chosen for your wordmark. It has to be a .png file and 250x65 in size. : Now, if you need help creating one, we should be able to do that. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:41, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Season 3 image Please add an image for Season 3 in the Songs category. Season 3 has already been released but the image is still No Screenshot 2.png. I'd change it myself, but the page has been locked so only Admins can edit it. —Michael.F 08:00, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :On a side note, can you please update and delete Category talk:Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension). Thanks in advance. —Michael.F 14:22, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :: The picture for the Season 3 opening song has been updated and that talk page has been deleted. I've got the Blogs help page open so I can work on that. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:31, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Please do. The image on the Blogs help page uses the Monaco skin so new users may get confused. It also doesn't include the rules from Topher208's "A Blog New World". 07:35, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Renaming Picture Since the page Learn to Draw Disney Phineas and Ferb recently renamed as Learn to Draw Phineas and Ferb, could you please rename File:Learn to Draw Disney PnF - back cover.JPG to Learn to Draw PnF - back cover? I would do it, but it seems like the Rename option is locked. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 18:03, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry to butt in, but can you also please remove the extra .jpg from File:The life of a superhero is a lonely one.jpg.jpg? I can't rename images either and that name has been there since September. Thanks in advance. —Michael.F 18:26, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::To both parties: Renaming pictures is an admin-only thing, unfortunately. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 18:56, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Both have been fixed. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:33, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Deleting unused picture Yeah, I have deleted some avatar also some others fan art pictures that were in poor quality and duplicated. The only pictures that I don't delete were yours and the other admins and users pictures then were posted with links in the gallery and other articles. Also, the fan-art that I don't delete were the ones put in their user account that were pretty legal in my point of view. Right now, I'm trying to delete some fan-art and some unused pictures and poor quality in the years before but I also check who uploaded the pictures, and if some picture that I delete that you think is important, you can bring it back or tell me what pictures they are then I'll undo it immediately. Patrickau 26 14:25, October 27, 2011 (UTC) PS - I reach the end of the line of the pictures so I'm done for now. Patrickau 26 14:56, October 27, 2011 (UTC) The wikia user "SonicAndKnuckles" has been trolling on a wiki I go to, and he said he's gonna spam this one here. Everything's Better With Perry 20:45, October 27, 2011 (UTC)